Rated R
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: When producer Esme Platt comes into contact with actor Carlisle Cullen her life crashes. But thats all taken away when she switches lives with lead actress Renee Swan. In the midst of trying to find her own identity she starts to fall for the untouchable.
1. Surprise!

Rated R-Chapter 1

Summary: When Esme Platt, a famous Hollywood producer, comes into contact with heartthrob actor, Carlisle Cullen, her business life takes a turn for the worst. But suddenly, that's all taken away when she switches lives with lead actress, Renee Swan. In the midst of trying to find her way back to her own identity, Esme starts to fall for irresistible Carlisle-the true concoction for trouble. CxR/E.

Okay...I apologize in advance for any technical errors on the working of movie production. You know the drill! Enjoy!

"Esme," a nasal voice sounded into my earpiece. I groaned.

"Yeah, Lauren?" I asked. Lauren, my unreliable secretary/niece, called for anything from actors canceling to asking for coffee breaks.

She cleared her throat. "Umm, there's a guy here saying he wants to see you. He says it's 'urgent'." Urgent for men in Hollywood could mean anything from needing a quick blow job, to your gay best friend turning straight. But that was just the ones I knew... Yeah.

"Okay...I'll be there in five," I announced, hanging up and chugging the rest of my latte as I started my BMW.

Five minutes and many old, rude, honking ladies later, I pulled into the studio parking lot and saw that Lauren's Porsche was in the spot nearest to the door. My spot. I also saw an army green hummer on the opposite side of the concrete slab. I didn't recognize it.

I parked next to Lauren and quickly got out, slamming the door behind me.

My shoes clicked on the ground as I walked through the front door.

"Lauren!" I shouted when I trumped to the office doorway, "Get out here now!"

I heard shuffling, then a frazzled looking Lauren emerged from behind her desk. I raised my eyebrows as I noticed that she was missing one of her Stilettos. Narrowing my eyes, I walked past her and looked straight under the cherry desk. What I saw didn't surprise me.

After I smacked the half-naked man out the door, I turned to Lauren. She was expecting me to yell at her, I could tell. Sigh...

"Where is he?" I asked calmly. She looked surprised, then pointed me toward the waiting area.

I brushed past her and tried to smooth down my hair. I didn't need anyone else thinking I was a psychopath nut today.

I rounded the corner just as a bulky man did and walked into him. I stumbled back, and then looked up to apologize.

I wanted to scream when I saw who it was. "Emmett!"

Even though Emmett was my little brother, he has always seemed like he was my older one.

He smiled and picked me up, twirling me around. "I've missed you, sis...Forks is boring without all the drama."

I smiled and sqeezed him harder. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking after Angela and Mike for the rest of the week."

He shrugged. "Their mom came home early. Supposedly the meetings were canceled," he said wiggling his eyebrow.

I laughed. "When are you going to propose to Rose?"

He smiled. "I was actually hoping that you would help me pick out the ring..."

"Of course!" I shouted before he could finish. He smiled wider.

"Tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah...tomorrow."

We did our little handshake that we've had since we were kids, and I put my arm through his, pulling him out to the front desk.

"Lauren!" I shouted again. This time, she emerged from the doorway with a cup of coffee and a donut in hand. Thankfully, she now had both shoes on.

I frowned at her. "Your UNCLE."

Her eyes widened. "Emmett?"

I couldn't see him from behind me, but I think he nodded, because she started nodding, too, and then returned to her break.

Emmett stepped out from behind me. "Well, I better get going."

I nodded. "I'll meet you at Tiffany's at five o'clock. I have a meeting with the director and a few of the leads tomorrow at ten."

He smiled and nodding, closed the door behind him.

I sunk into Lauren's chair and drummed my fingers on the wood.

Can't wait for tomorrow...

=•] I love you guys!


	2. Late

Rated R-Chapter 2

Okay. How did you like it? Be truthful!

Please review!

It was 9:41 AM. Already.

I growled and honked again at the Aston Martin V-something that I didn't know the name of in front of me. I was going to be late, and the hag in front of me was going to make me lose the job.

For being such a busy city, there were a lot of little, rich ladies.

I hastily checked my watch, only to be disappointed that a minute had passed. Honking again, I started picking through my purse-the latest release of Prada, of course-for my cell phone, pager, something...

When I finally felt my phone, I quickly pulled it out and hit the first speed-dial. I always put the director of the current movie as one, then the leads went after.

I thought about what I would say while it rang: "Hi, yeah, I'm gonna have to do a raincheck. Chao?" or "Uh...where to again?...wait, wait, I think...we're breaking...up...?"

"Esme! Where are you? Renee and Carlisle are already here!" James screeched into my ear.

"Uh...yeah, I know...I'm stuck in a traffic jam. I'll be there as soon as I can!" I almost shouted as I hung up.

I could feel the prickle of tears in my eyes.

The cars in front of me started to move. I threw my phone into the passenger seat and slammed my foot on the gas, flying toward my destination.

I pulled into the coffeehouse parking lot at five till.

Practically sprinting through the door, I hurriedly walked to the table, frantically smoothing my hair. There were five people in the restaurant.

James' face was pure relief when he saw me. I smiled and sat down in, what I hoped was, graceful fashion.

I shook Renee's hand. "I'm Esme Platt, producer. It's a pleasure to be working with you, Renee."

She smiled. "You, too. I'm so excited about this... This is my biggest part so far...it's so nerve-racking!"

I nodded, knowing what she meant. Then I turned to Carlisle.

Oh. My. God.

He was HOT. Silky blonde hair. Clear blue eyes. Defined features. Lean yet muscled...

I stopped my inspection when I realized what I was doing.

"Esme Platt, producer. Nice to meet you," I said calmly. He smiled; crooked, yet perfect.

And then it hit me. He knew he was hot. He knew he could have anything he wanted, anyone he wanted. Ugh! I hated Hollywood...and men.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said, reaching his hand across the table. I shook it firmly.

James cleared his throat and opened up his larger-than-necessary folder and took out a few sheet of paper. "So...we are here today to discuss Forever Loved, romance between Elizabeth and Peter...blah, blah, blah..." he shared, peering down at the pile. "Filming begins Saturday. Esme?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "Is everything in line?"

I coughed. "Uh...yes, yes. Wardrobe, crew, publicity...I've got it under control."

He nodded, then turned to Carlisle and Renee. "You know lines, correct? Scene 1-26?"

Carlisle waved his hand and nodded. "Of course."

Renee nodded. "Yeah. But how long with filming take? A few weeks? A month? Two?"

James shrugged. "Could take as long as two months, but if everything goes according to plan, three weeks is what we're shooting for."

She nodded, and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Oh...

They were together.

James talked for another half hour before I said I had to go. Apparently, Carlisle and Renee were sick of his chatter, too, because got up and followed me out.

Renee caught up with me just outside the door. "I can't wait to start filming, but I was wondering, since I moved here, like, a week ago, would you like to come to lunch with us? Carlisle's my only true friend right now, so maybe some girl time after would be good, too."

I hesitated. "I can do lunch, but I have to be somewhere at five. Where to?"

"Maybe Sarina's?" she suggested. Sarina's was a sandwich shop near my apartment building.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

As I climbed back into my BMW, a slick, lime green Camaro pulled out behind me. Carlisle's, no doubt.

I pulled out behind them and followed them to the restaurant.

How did you like? Tell me! Love ya!

HanAlice...


	3. The Real Deal

Rated R-Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Hannah...

I followed Carlisle and Renee to the back of Sarina's parking lot and slipped in beside them.

Jumping out and slamming the car door, I smoothed my skirt and hair and walked out from in between the cars. They were waiting.

I walked faster than normal over to them. Carlisle had his arm around Renee's shoulders. That fact send disapproving prickles down my spine. Why me?

Renee's smile crouching back to reality. I nodded, quickly taking the lead into the sandwich shop.

I was officially going to sick.

Note to self: Never go out to lunch with Hollywood lovebirds...

It was bad enough that I even had to interact with them, but was snuffing each other faces every minute really necessary?

I was thanking God when the waitress came back with the bill. When I went to reach for my checkbook, Renee stopped my hand.

"On us," she said simply, rising before I could argue.

I raised my eyebrows as I watched he walk up to the counter, and then turned back toward the table.

I suddenly felt nervous-being alone with Carlisle...

"Esme." I broke through my hazy thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, blinking.

He chuckled and turned away. "No different. I knew it."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

He turned back to me, leaning in. "You're just like every other girl. Hot and accomplished, but when I'm around...bam! Instant blockhead."

I glared at him. "And you're just like every other son of a bitch in Hollywood-scratch that-California! Taking innocent women out, making them think they're in love, and then wisping that all away in one sweep of a finger! And Renee is one of the many. I just hope she realizes that before she makes any hasty decisions..."

He snorted, cutting me off. "Whoops..." he smirked.

I pinched my palm hard to keep myself from taking a whack at him.

So I got up.

And I walked up to the counter where Renee was. "Thank you for lunch, but I really have to go."

I dashed out the doors before she could object. Straight to my car.

I got inside. And even though it was only 11:21, I drove straight to Tiffany's.

Short! Sorry! I just had to put in the fact that Esme doesn't like Carlisle. At all.

Preview for next chapter: Esme finds out that Carlisle fabricated a story about her so Renee won't like her anymore.

HanAlice


End file.
